


Family Shopping

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children, Community: slashthedrabble, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack and Meriel decide they want to go to the supermarket with Ianto.





	Family Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 449: Leash at slashthedrabble.

His partner and small daughter in tow, Ianto led the way into the supermarket to do the weekly grocery shopping. By himself, he knew he could probably get everything done in half the time, but they’d begged and pleaded to come too, and looking at their eager faces, he hadn’t the heart to say no. There was one thing he did have to say though.

“Don’t go running off…” Too late, Jack had already gone haring off down the store. With their trolley, of course. Ianto looked down at three-year-old Meriel. “What are we going to do with your Daddy?”

Meriel giggled. “Bad Daddy!”

“Yes he is. Looks like we need another trolley so you can ride.”

“Yay!” Meriel jumped up and down. Riding in the trolley was her favourite part of shopping.

Trolley secured and Meriel installed, Ianto set off down the long aisle in the direction Jack had gone, but at a more sedate pace, while Meriel looked around from her higher than usual vantage point, clutching the crumpled up shopping list in her chubby fist. Ianto didn’t need a list, he had one in his head, but Meriel liked helping.

“What do we need?” he asked his daughter. By himself, he would have shopped systematically, starting at the far end of the store and working his way back, aisle by aisle. Shopping with Meriel was more haphazard.

“Shreddies!” That was her favourite breakfast cereal. 

They were almost at the cereal aisle when Jack, complete with trolley, appeared beside them. “Where’d you two go?” he asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You were the one who ran off and left us behind. Right, Meriel?”

The little girl nodded solemnly. “Naughty Daddy.”

“I should put you on a leash, only you’d probably like it if I did.”

Meriel was looking in Jack’s trolley. “Too much bikkies.” She managed to sound hopeful and disapproving at the same time.

“These are for at work, Princess, not home.” Jack turned to Ianto. “I thought it would help if I got supplies for the Hub while you got what we need at home.”

“You mean you thought that way you could stock up on treats and I might not notice. Look at that.” He gestured at the contents of Jack’s trolley. “Biscuits, chocolate, crisps… aniseed balls?”

“Janet likes them.”

Reaching over, Meriel poked about in Jack’s trolley as well, eyes wide at all the sweet things, and pulled out a pack of doughnuts. She grinned. “Meriel go work too?”

“See?” Ianto said. “You’re teaching your daughter bad habits. Put half of this back on the shelves and you can buy the rest yourself.”

Jack pouted. “Meanie.”

“We’re keeping those doughnuts ourselves though. Put them in our trolley, Meriel.”

Giggling, Meriel did as instructed.

“No fair ganging up on me!”

“Look on the bright side; if you’re good we might share them with you.”

As Jack trundled his trolley away, Ianto decided the idea of keeping his husband on a leash definitely merited further thought.

The End


End file.
